


Exhibition

by DovahKendov (dragonbxrn)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Begging, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Public Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonbxrn/pseuds/DovahKendov
Summary: Hancock's so used to his human lovers popping Rad-X before he can touch them that his brain's permanently associated sex with the consumption of the chem; so, when his girlfriend is leaning over the railing of the Old State House's balcony after a rad storm, Hancock can't keep his hands to himself.





	Exhibition

Nat waited for the faint hum and cracks of thunder outside to cease before she pulled out her pack of cigarettes. She didn't know what time it was, and frankly, she didn't care; she needed to smoke. It was normal of her to wake up in the middle of the night, but this time she couldn't fall back asleep due to the deep hum of the rad storm, even with Hancock snuggled up beside her. Usually, she'd have a smoke and head back to bed, but she couldn't with the green haze keeping her inside. When it finally stopped, she got out of bed, popped three Rad-X pills, yanked open the door to the Old State House balcony, and immediately lit the end of her cigarette when she got outside.

Hancock had told her he didn't care if she smoked inside their bedroom, but Nat was so worried that it would bother the drifters sleeping on the floor above them. She always made her way to the balcony when she knew they had company. Nat drew on the cigarette, closing her eyes as she inhaled deeply, not knowing Hancock was standing in the door frame, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips. He had awoken when he felt the weight of the mattress shift as she rose from the bed, and he got out of his bed to come see what Nat was up to. He wasn't surprised she was smoking again, as she normally did when she couldn't sleep, but he was surprised that she'd even bother going out just after a rad storm. Watching her take the Rad-X in her panties and loose white t-shirt did something to him; it was like his primal desires were shaken awake. All because of that silly, little chem.

He reached out for her, his right arm wrapping around her torso to hold her close and his left hand going to brush the hair away from her neck. Nat jumped slightly when he made contact, and he eased her by pressing his lips to her neck, kissing the soft skin lightly. "You scared me," she mumbled, holding the cigarette between her lips, her hands reaching back to touch him.

"Sorry, sunshine," he replied quietly, kissing the base of her neck. "Couldn't let you stand out here alone."

Nat took another drag of her cigarette, tilting her head to the right, exposing the side of her neck completely to Hancock. He started under her ear and kissed all the way down to the end of her shoulder, his right hand finding the back of her head and gripping her hair, the other squeezing her left arm. She couldn't help but let out a small gasp when Hancock pressed himself against her ass, his erection prominent, even through his clothes and her own. He took her hands and placed them on the balcony railing, silently instructing her to hold onto it. She took the hint, her knuckles turning white as she gripped the wood, pushing back into Hancock's erection as he grinded on her. Hancock slipped his hand around her body, finding his way down her panties as he made contact with her most sensitive parts. As he had begun to work his fingers back and forth across her clit, she was unable to keep her moans contained, her cigarette falling out of her mouth and onto the ground below the balcony, the embers flying off in multiple directions.

"Should we go in?" Nat whispered when Hancock turned her around and tried to pull off her panties completely.

"I want you right here," Hancock simply stated, his hands sliding under her shirt and up the curves of her torso.

Nat didn't object. It was the middle of the night, nobody was going to be out right now, and even if they were, they might not even see the pair on the balcony. With a nod of approval, Nat allowed Hancock to explore her chest, his hands cupping the supple flesh as he leaned forward to kiss her. Their lips made contact, her body melting into his, aching to have him close. Hancock's hands slid down her torso again, down to her hips, where he began to slide her panties down. Nat pushed him back so she could take them off completely, tossing them to the ground. Immediately, Hancock's fingers met her clit once more, and he kissed her with more aggression than before. His free hand closed around her neck, barely squeezing as he quickened his pace down below. Hancock knew she was close when he could feel her thighs shaking against him, but he wasn't about to let her finish. He stopped kissing her, looking at her with a smirk on his face, still holding onto her throat. Nat looked at him as if she was begging for mercy, her eyes pleading for him to please just make her cum already. She was biting her lip, as she always did when she was trying not to moan out loud. Hancock took his hand away from her clit, moving it down into his own underwear and stroking himself. He maintained his grip on her throat, almost as if he was forcing her to watch.

"Hancock," she murmured, her eyes trailing down his naked torso down to where his hand had slipped into his boxers. "Please."

"' _Please,_ ' what, darlin'?" he smirked, giving her a look that sent chills down her spine. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me."

Without hesitation, Hancock took his hand off his throbbing cock and used his free hand to pull it out of his boxers. He shimmied until the fabric fell to his feet and he kicked it aside, moving closer to Nat, their skin making contact. She felt him against her, hot and rock solid, and she couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation. Hancock moved his hand away from her throat and turned her around once more, pushing her up against the railing of the balcony. She felt him preparing to slide in between her thighs, but he made no movement as she gripped the wooden barrier in front of her in anticipation.

"Tell me one more time, babe." 

His voice was deep and sultry behind her, and she closed her eyes and pushed her ass out to him. "Fuck me."

Nat barely had the words out of her mouth before Hancock grabbed her hips and slammed his cock into her, his left hand moving up to her hair and pulling it so she was arched back towards him. As soon as her head was close enough to his liking, his hand moved to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle any noises she was going to make. She felt his bare torso press against her back as he managed to fill her with his entire length. Hancock moaned in her ear as he used his free hand to spread her legs apart as far as they would go, his hips working messily to please her. At this point, Nat didn't care if anyone happened to see them. She didn't even care if the railing supporting their bodies broke right off; she just wanted Hancock to fuck her as hard as he could. And that's exactly what he was doing.

The risk of being caught made the situation even hotter than either of them could imagine. Hancock felt the pleasure racing through his body as he fucked her, his grip on her waist tightening with each thrust. Hancock tried to keep his pace steady, but when she couldn't keep her moans contained even through his fingers and her thighs began to tremble once more, he knew he was almost at an end. "That's it," he urged quietly, his breathing becoming heavy. "Cum for me."

Had the pair been inside, or somewhere less public, Nat would have moaned his name as loud as she could while she climaxed. Instead, Hancock kept his hand over her mouth and made sure any noises that slipped out were stifled while they had an orgasm together, waves of pleasure overcoming their senses. Nat gripped the railing as tightly as she could to stop herself from falling over while Hancock slid out of her and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Once they stopped moving, Nat felt the cool air against the hot skin on her face. She sensed Hancock's body moving away from hers, and she turned to look back at him, seeing him pick up both sets of their underwear and opening the door to go into the house. He reappeared only a few seconds later, two blankets in one hand and a pack of cigarettes in the other. 

Hancock grunted softly, tossing the blankets over his shoulders to free up his hands. Nat couldn't help but smile as she watched him light up a cigarette, inhaling deeply before holding it up to her lips. "Here, love," he cooed as she took the cigarette between her teeth, then proceeded to drape the blanket around her shoulders in an attempt to cover her up. "I'll let you finish what you were doing before I interrupted."

Wrapping the other blanket around his own shoulders, he lit up his own cigarette and leaned up against the balcony beside her, still trying to catch his breath, while occasionally looking over at her with his dark, sleepy, love filled eyes.


End file.
